Dark Dante
by Dante03
Summary: After a demon impersonates Dantes Father ,Sparda, he begins to hear a new voice in his head. This voice seems to be after something important to Dante. DarkXNero DantexNero and Yaoi in later Chapters
1. Welcome to Mayasia

**Rated Mature for Violence, Blood, Rape, Yaoi or Male/Male in later chapters**

**Characters: Nero & Dante**

**Setting: Devil May Cry**

**I don't not own Devil May cry or any of the character blah blah blah you know the deal.**

**Enjoy my very first DMC Fanfic**

It was early spring and the flowers had just bloomed covering the city in a sheet of rainbow. Nero steps down the long stairs of the Devil May Cry, which seemed even longer when he was sleepy. " I wonder if Dante's up?" He looks over at the clock in the middle of the stairs. It was only 9am."Nope that bag of bones is still sleep. I'd better check on him later to see if he died in there." He smirked at his joke. Sometmes he maks himself laugh. The ringing of the old fashion phone to the end of the stairs knocks Nero out his thoughts of calling Dante a senioir citizen. "Devil May Cry" Nero says softy in the phone so he doesn't wake the elder up, listening to the frantic voice on the other end.

Dante rolls over in the opposite direction of the window. The sun had peeked through his blinds of his room, which he was too lazy to close. "Ugh. Stupid sun..." He groans as he throws the black satin blanket over his silver hair. He immediatly falls asleep smirking as he outwitted mother nature again. After a bout two full seconds of shut eye Nero kicks down his door. "Ok gramps, time to get up! We've got a mission." Dante rolls back into the direction of his new found friend: The sun. " Get lost brat, I'm busy." Dante lifts a hand and shoo's the young slayer away. Nero gets pissed and grabs the hand with his devil bringer pulling it and the heavier man to the floor. " Alright, Alright. I'm up damn." Dante says while rubbing his head from the fall. "Good. Now that you're up and ready, I got a call from a place Mayasia. It's about 20 minutes from here. I'll explain the mission on the way so hurry up". Dante pulls the satin back over his head blowing off everything he just said after Nero walk in the other direction.

"OOF!" Was all Dante could blow out as the younger slayer kickes him the stomach. " Damn it...kid, what was that for?" He huffs as he pulls the covers from over his hair messing it up more than just a bed head. " If I tell you to get your ass up, then that's exactly what you're going to do!" Nero yells as he drags the older man by his arm forcing him out the room. Dante laughs as he let Nero have a little power over him. When they got to the stairs Nero attempts to throw the elder to the bottom, only to be pulled backwards in the opposite direction.

"I didn't know you liked me so much." Dante jokes as he pokes Nero's face. Nero looks around in question as he was laying in Dante's lap, a little too close to his groin. Nero flushes a bright red as he felt heat radiating from between the elders legs. " Wah!" Nero yells as he pulls himself up as fast as he could, a light blush between his ears. The younger slayer falls back down as he felt a rush to his head. Dante chuckles as he pokes Nero's face again.

"Weren't you just yelling at me for falling asleep?" Nero growls getting up slow so that he doesn't fall again. "Better hurry up kid. I could take you right here on the stairs." He whispers into Nero's ear, blowing on purpose. Nero felt a deep blush run across his face.  
"W-what are talking about you idiot!" Nero kicks Dante in the chest knocking him down the stairs. At the last step Dante puts his hand on the floor pushing himself up landing on his feet, raising his hands up waiting for an applause. Nero was glaring at the elder from the top of the stairs wishing he knocked himself out from his stunt.

Dante picks up the note Nero took from the call going over them. " Well hurry up kid, are you gonna sit up there or are we going to do this job?" Nero gets up and sits on the rail sliding down to get to the end faster. Dante had his arms outstretched to catch the young slayer. Nero props a leg on Dante's shoulder pushing himself up flying above the taller man and landing on the other side.  
Nero smirked and went out the door hoping into Dante's beloved convertable.

Dante locks his shop up and hops in the same way Nero did turning the key in the ignition. " So, give me some more info on this important case" Dante says while pulling the car around. " There seems to be a demon that took over Mayasia, They say that Sparada has returned." Dante flinches at what Nero says gripping the steering wheel a little tighter. " And instead of helping humans, he's killing them in order to gain his power back" Nero continues. " Sooo, a demon claiming to be my dead beet dad. I'm gonna have fun killing this son of a bitch." An evil smirked crossing his face and red outlining his ice blue eyes

They reach the outside of the city feeling the atmoshere change as they pass the "Welcome to Mayasia" sign. " Did you feel that?" Nero breathes turning to the elder half demon. His smirk had grown, still hiding a hint of evil. " Are you ready kid? It looks like we have company." Dante says taking the rebellion from the back seat and getting out the car. " Yeah" Nero huffs, contept that the demons showed their faces as soon as the got in the city.

* * *

**I know it's christmas and I should've done a christmas story but, I've been working on this for a while. I'll do one in a couple days hopefully before next year.**

**So um please review tell me what you think**


	2. Dark Awakens

Dante shoots a few down throwing the rebellion through three more. Nero sliced a couple before looking back to see the usually calm fighter brutal. The smirk was starting to scare Nero now. After the last were gone Dante was still searching. Nero grabs his arm. "Ok, Dante. They're gone, calm down" Dante suddenly grabs the younger into a tight hug before jumping out the way of a planned attack. Nero sighs in relief as the feet touched the ground again. "Don't ever do that without telling me first you old fart!" He looks up at his elder before gasping at the sinister look in his eyes. "Dante?" He follows the ice blue eyes to a familar demon. It resembled the many staues at Fortuna. Nero turns his stance mirroring Dantes. "It's a plesure to finally meet you" The demon glances in Nero's direction before turning back to Dante.

"My son" The demon breathes in a rough voice. " I finally get to see my beloved son again." Nero looks up at Dante, blood running down his lips from clenching his teeth too hard. "Another stupid demon trying to impersonate such a discusting thing. The demon frowns and charges at Dante. Nero tenses up only to have Dante put an arm in front of him.

"RARRGGH" The demon cries before Dante puts his hands around it's neck. " How dare you impersonate my father, you weak son of a bitch." He punches it in the face mutiple times throwing it in the air pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shooting till no end. Nero felt blood rain onto his clothes before moving out the way. "Ewww. Dante. I think it's done, lets go home." Dante was breathing harder than before, his usually frozen eyes crimson with anger.

Nero put a hand on his shoulder. "Old man. Did you hear me?" Dante turns around quickly grabbing ahold of Nero's neck in an unbreakable hold. Nero's hand pulls up around the wrists of his attacker. "Da-Dante. Dan-te..." He kicks the elder in the stomach pushing against the hold. The younger looks into his eyes seeing the crimson unable to squeeze out a gasp. The world around him started to grow black, he was slowly slipping into unconsiousness. Dantes finally kicks back to reality, releasing Nero.

"Kid! Are you ok? I don't know what happened!" Nero coughs in front of the elder trying to catch his breath. " J-just...let me...catch...my breath" He pushes Dante away rubbing his sore neck. " It must of just been from seeing your father's face again." Dante stares off into space hearing an unfamilar voice in his head. ' It's good to be free again, don't you agree?' " Who are you?" Dante asks himself. ' Why I'm you. Just another part you sealed away years ago.' "What-" Dante was interupted by the young devil hunter punching him.

"God, I know you're old in all but I didn't think you lost your hearing yet" Nero huffs at him. " Lets go home already, it looks like there arent anymore demons here" Nero repeated. " Yeah" Dante let out, feeling a drop of rain on his head. They both walked back to the car before it started. 'Mmmm, look at that piece of ass' his new voice drooled. 'That's what we live with? This is gonna be fun.' "Don't even think about it" Dante warned the lust filled voice. 'I'll see what I can do.' It replied back sarcastic.

On the way back Nero could tell his partner was deep in thought. He stared at the road with his eyebrows furrowed. Arguing mentally with someone else. "Hey old man, How about we stop by the pizza place?" Dante double took with shock as heared what the Pizza hating slayer just said. "Are you sure kid, we're almost home.". There's no food at the office so why not?" Dante smiled before turning the wheel completley without stopping. Nero nearly flew out the roof of the convertiable. " Dante!". He yells grabbing the seat. "Sorry kid" The elder chuckled. Nero smiled softly still grasping on the seat tightly.

After they picked up the pizza and headed home Dante couldn't help but take a few slices of the supreme. "You can't wait until we get home?" Dante shrugs taking a massive bite out of the poor defensless pizza. "I kinda feel sorry for it..." Dante glares in Nero's direction, only to get a laugh from the smaller devil hunter. 'Tonight, he's mine' Dante heard the voice say and he nearly chocked focusing on the road more. "What do you mean?" Dante thought to himself. 'Don't worry you'll be there' he only said. Shock was clear on Dante's face. Nero looks up at him in confusion. "What's the matter old timer? Did you forget you left the oven on?" Nero jokes.  
Dante's face returns to normal but he doesn't respond.

When the convertable pulled to a stop in front of the imfamous shop, the older hunter takes his time getting out. "Hurry up!" Nero yells. "What's your problem?" The elder responsed. "I've got to take a leak" the younger whispers, teeth clenched. Dante notices the younger was squeezing his legs together and doing a little dance. He throws him the keys.'Lets follow him in the bathroom' "As tempting as that sounds-No!" Dante mentally yells "You're a bigger pervert than I am." His devil side laughs in response.

Nero walks out the bathroom happy that he made it in time. Dante brushes past him. "So who's paying us for that job?" The elder asks.  
"He said he'll bring it when he see's that the demon is gone. I told he better not be lying or I'd destroy the city myself." He places his weapons down by the window. 'What a spitfire. I'll enjoy hearing him scream our name in pain and pleasure.' Dante felt his body being taken over for a quick minute. The voice in his head on the outside. The red eyed, dark haired man stares at the unsespecting victim as he walks away. " That ass looks firm." He smirks. Nero turns around hearing Dante. " Did you say something?" Dante returned to normal just in time. " What?" Nero shrugs it off. " Nevermind then."

Dante nearly runs into room slaming the door and leaning on it. "How'd you do that?" he screamed at the other.  
'This body is mine just as much as yours' it calmly says back. "Sorry I don't like to share."Dante responds. 'Then I'll be taking the boy for myself tonight'. It threatens. "Don't you lay a hand on him" Dante threatens back. 'What are you gonna do about it' He doesn't reply. There was nothing he could do about it. He slumps in defeat.

For the rest of the day the half devil locked himself in the room. Nero came by a couple times to check on him only to give up each time Dante didn't answer. The devil hunter found his body becoming heavy and his eyes droop. Dante gave the digital clock on his nightstand a quick glance before drifting. It was only 6 pm. Why was he so sleepy? He didn't even try to argue with the tempting comfort when he closes his eyes.

Downstairs Nero was being'naughty'. The spot where Dante is famous for sitting was empty and had been all day. It was so tempting. "I'll only sit there for a minute." He got up and sat in the wooden chair pushing lightly on it placing his feet on the desk trying to keep his balance. "He makes it look so easy..." The younger said to himself. After what seems to be an hour Nero finally gets comfortable enough to cross his arms and lay back. Nero laughs playfully not noticing the stranger coming down the stairs.

"Looks fun." A familar voice says playfully. Nero was surprised by the voice and nearly fell backwards. Shit! Dante saw him having fun with something so small. He sits the chair on all fours blushing too embarrassed to look up at the elder. "W-well you know..." Nero breathes shyly. He suddenly relizes something's not right with Dante's presence. He snaps his head up not seeing anyone. Nero rushes to the Dark room upstairs opening the door without permission. Nero lets out a gasps as he see's the older slayer sleeping. He didn't look like he was pretending. Nero questions his sanity for a few seconds. "Am I going crazy?". Then again, any sane human being that stayed with this moron would be sent to a crazy house wearing one of those white shirts. He just brushed it off as his imagination going wild since he didn't get a look at Dante.

Dantes eyes flicker open, releived that he was still in his room. His eyes glance to the clock widening when it was only 50 minutes after six. "You bastard, What did you do?" He yells at the other. 'What do you mean?' it answers innocently. "Don't play dumb you fuck!" Dante yells mentally. "Did you touch the kid?". The voice finally cooperating 'In 50 minutes? No. I'd still be raping him if he didn't want it'. Dante wished he was face to face with the voice, he wanted to beat the living hell out of it bad. 'You know I can hear you' It informes him. "I don't give a damn" Dante says out loud.

Dante and the voice in his continue to yell till the sun goes down. Nero was left all alone that day semi wishing Dante would come out the room. He missed him. He missed the perverted jokes he would make, he missed the elder calling him 'kid' and he hated that! Nero suddenlly slaps himself. Why would he miss Dante? He hated him! Although he saved his ass one too many times and he even took the loner in when he had no place to go. The younger couldn't help but miss him, he'd even go as far as to say he liked him. " I need a shower" the slayer tells himself running to his room to get some clothes to take a shower.

'Hear that?' Dark had asked. Dark was the name they agreed on in their many arguments. This was one that Dante had won.  
"I hear a lot of things." Dante reminded him. 'Nero's taking a shower. I can imagine what he looks like soaked with warm water, soap running down abs.' Dante sees it in head, it was sexy and- "No! He was just a poor kid I took in, who had no where else to go! I'm not gonna go rape him.". Dark smiles.'You're not. But I will.' Dante felt heavy like the last time. But before he could abject he was out cold. 


	3. Confessions leads to

**Rated Mature for Violence, Slight raping of Nero (I'm sorry), and Hot DxN=**

**Characters: Nero & Dante & Dark**

**Setting: Devil May Cry**

**I don't not own Devil May cry or any of the character blah blah blah you know the deal.**

**Enjoy chapter 3 of my very first DMC Fanfic**

Nero turns off the water and wraps a small towel around his wet body the driplets of water turning and manuvering through his rock hard abs. The younger slayer walks downstairs to see if Dante was still in the room. "Of cousre he is." Nero huffs. Maybe he was mad at the kid and didn't want to see his face. Nero flinches at his own thoughts. No. That can't be, Nero hadn't done anything to make the elder feel that way. A familar voice knocks Nero out of his thoughts. "Hey Kid, come here a sec!" Dante yells from the top of the stairs. Nero walks out the kitchen to see what he wanted not seeing the other. The confused teen walks up the stairs looking for his caller. "Dante? Where are you? I thought you wanted something?"

"I do" He felt a puff of hot air beside his ear. Suddenly his groin was covered by a dark hand. "I want you" The person sounded like Dante and he looked so much like him, but something was defently different. The other Dante was a dark grey color with crimson eyes that glowed around his darkness. Nero tried punching him only to have his fist caught. This guy was a lot different from the idiotic moron he knew. Each attack he threw was caught by the dark knight. Dark grew tired of the game and pushes Nero into the wall behind him, pinning the devil bringer behind his back as Nero's chest hit the wooden door of his room, his human arm pushed against his chest.

Nero felt his small towel fall to the floor as the elder rubs his legs slowly. "What do you want" Nero hisses at him a blush marking his face. "Isn't it obvious by now?" The other replied. "Don't answer my question with a question!" The other pinches his nipple. "You're in no position to be talking that way now are you?"

Nero struggles. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dante."He responds "No you're not. Dante would never even think of doing-"

"He thinks about it all the time" The other interupts. Nero gasps as he feels the large hand wrap around his erection again.

"I didn't know you liked it rough" Dark taunts. Nero struggles against the foreign hand. "Dante!" He screams out for the slayer.  
"Scream louder, he loves it when you yell his name" He squeezes hard on the organ. Nero rests his head on the door trying not to moan.  
The hand starts moves up and down slowly. "W-what do you want from me?" Nero gasps. "I want to see you come. To see the look of unbearable pleasure twist across your face." Nero lets out a small cry when the hand squeezes more and picks up the pace.

Dark pushes his hips against Nero's ass thrusting against him through the leather pants. The hand wrapped around his victim begins moving at an unhuman pace. "D-D-Dante~..." Nero cries making Dark smirk. "Call me Dark." he breathes in Nero's ear. The younger rests his head back on the door, feeling warmth under his navel. "Come on, say it. Say my name" Dark pushes. "N-no-o." the teen refuses. Dark frowns taking the human arm held under the younger body into his hand, releasing Nero's cock. Nero groans at the lack of warmth and movenment. "Scream my name and I'll finish you."Nero's panting increased. His erecetion aching. "F-Fuck you." He winces in pain. The more time he waste the more it hurts. He holds out as much as he can. After about 5 minutes Nero's gives in. His erection twitching, it was unbearable.

"Ah...p-please..I can't take it anymore!"

"Please who?" Nero kicks himself for giving in. "Dark!" Dark sqeezes around the aching organ starting at full speed. "D-Dark! More!" The temerature in his stomach rising until he releases. The sticky white substance spills on Darks hand. "Now was that so hard?" The younger can only pant in angry too tired to think of a come back. Dark licks his hands clean. "We should really do this more often. I really enjoyed this time with you." He feels the pain of his arm twisted behind his back gone along with the dark figure.

"What was that? Who was that!" He picks up his towel and goes back to the shower before confronting the elder confined to his room. Dante woke up his finger was in his mouth and it tasted salty. Almost like iron, but sweet. 'Did you enjoy your nap? I did.' Dark knocks him out of thought." What do you mean 'you enjoyed it?'" Dante demands. 'I'll tell you in the morning. I'm beat' Dante doesn't hear him again. He's knocked out of his new thought when he hears Nero's frantic voice at his door. It was shaken.

"D-Dante? Are you in here?" He asks. "Yeah Kid, do you need anything?"

"I need to have a word with you."

" Sure." Dante gets up and opens the door to the devil bringer. The elder is thrown back into the room, the angry younger hunter charges at him and grabs him by the collar. " What the fuck is wrong with you?" Nero spits through clenched teeth. Shock is the only thing clear on Dante's face. " What are talking about" He wipes some blood of his lips. "Don't play dumb". The blush returning on his face. " Don't-don't act you didn't-" Nero looked into the eyes of the elder's they were ice blue and filled with innocence ,Nero couldn't help but let him go. He gets up and backs away from the elder who begins to stand.

Dante tackles the younger holding his wrists above his head. "I hope you don't think you can do that and get away with it." Nero sees the grey crimson eyed slayer, his eyes dialate. The younger thrashes around like a demon was about to kill him. Dante gasps at how vunerable he looks. " Kid. What's wrong?" Nero's blush returns and he looks away. "Did something happen?" Nero continues to look away. He glares at the door looking for a way to get out without telling Dante what happened. "Kid, if something happened, tell me." Nero opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Dante felt bare feet kick his chest. He let go of Nero from the impact his back hit the wall opposite of them. When he regained his focus Nero was gone. He could hear the room door across the hall slaming.

The next morning Dante woke up early to check if Nero had stayed or left from the previous night. The elder checked the who building, the bathroom, Nero's room, the kitchen. There was no sign of him, even his weapons where gone. "No...don't tell me he left." 'how could you let that fine piece of ass get away?' Dante flinches. "I don't want to hear you right now!" Dante snaps 'At least I got to enjoy him for a little bit. The little torchure section was fun. Hearing him scream my name in pain and pleasure-' "Shut Up!" Dante interupted. "What did you do to him?" 'Of course you'd like to know' Dante snaps at that.

Nero sighs. That demon was so weak, he didn't know why those humans didn't try to kill it. Oh well, it payed over one hundred grand and that was a steal. He returns to the Devil May Cry almost too happy to tell Dante about the good news. "Dante you'll never beleive-" He stops and looks around. The office was a mess: The chair was thrown across the room, the oak desk was sitting in front of the door and the floor board was torn. "What the hell happened here" He ran upstairs, Blue Rose ready to be fired. Nero hears Dante yelling through his room door. "And the next time you even think about touching the kid, I'll find a way to kill you."

Nero pushes the door open quietly seeing Dante by himself, he thought the slayer had gone crazy. "Old timer?" Dante turned to see Nero. "Kid, You came back?" Nero stood at the door not wanting to get too close. "Yeah, I was on a mission, who were you just talking to?" Dante was suddenly hugging the boy releived he hadn't moved out. Nero pushes him away, asking the same question. Dante sighs and sits down on the bed. "It started with that mission with the demon who impersonated my father." Dante began. "I'm not sure what happened but I began to hear a voice in my head." Nero's face was unchanged. "It wasn't your devil?". "No. It seems I've got a new occpant in my head." Nero leans against the wall. "As if you weren't crazy enough." He sighs smiling at Dante to give aa little comfort.

Dante turns to the remark. "What was that kid?" Nero looks up challenging the elder. "Maybe if you trimmed that hair out your ears you'd know what I said." Dante gets pissed never hearing that one. "Are your cranky because I forgot to change you diaper?" Nero runs at the slayer fist ready to kick his ass. "Now you've done it!" Dante moves slighty grabbing Nero's hips and tripping him, laying on his stomach when he hears the bed squeak. "Now who's on top?" Nero struggles under the other until he feels the atmosphere change.

Nero closes his eye hoping not to see the dark figure sitting on him. "Aw, don't do me like that Newro." Nero flinches at the darker voice and the stupid name he's called. "You don't like that name? Then how about sweety, or babe...Oh! You can be my candy ass." That kicks the ill tempered slayer over the edge and he opens his eyes meeting crimson looking back at him. "I've waited so long to see you."

Nero struggles under him harder than with Dante. "Can't you give me a chance?" Nero continues getting his arms free. "After what you did, sorry I'm not free tonight" Dark fakes a frown, Nero tries to punch him with the Devil Bringer. Dark grabs his arm without any effort. "Let go you grey bastard!" He struggles. The grey slayer grabs his chest as though he were pain. "Ouch kid, You know you can really hurt feelings like that." The youngers teeth were clenched." Heh your feelings aren't what I was aiming for, now get the hell off me!" Dark lays flat on Nero, his grip still on the Devil Bringer, he rolls on his back with Nero sitting on him. "I like this postion better anyway."

The teen immediatly tries to punch him in the face, Dark catches it pinning it to the ground above his head, Nero comes down with it. He lands an inch from Darks lips. " Isn't this better?" Nero grinds his teeth trying to escape the lock. "Why are you stronger, and faster than Dante?" Dark smiles. "I'm not stronger or faster. Dante goes easy on you." The youngers face turns slighty red and he pulls his head back and head butts Dark, knocking himself dizzy. Shit, that hurt far past any self inflicted damage he's done. "What is your head made out of? Titanium?" The stars were still dancing in the back of his head. " Kid?" Nero snaps up his arms were released "Are you ok? What happened? You like you were put through hell."

"I was. That dark side of yours is pushing my buttons." Dante sits up. "That's all he's pushing right?" Nero leans back a little blushing. "Of cousre. I'd never let that happen. I'd rather you do it before that grey bastard." He gasps and covers his mouth. The elder slayer was already smiling, staring at the blushing slayer with lust. "Really~. You'd let me fuck you?" Nero tries to hit Dante for saying something so stupid! "No! That's dumb and not if you were the last person on earth!" Nero starts to bring his arm back in but Dante grabs it. "Let me go!" He does just that getting off the satin bed and walking out the room all without saying a word.

Damn it. Why does Nero always do that? Of course he wanted Dante to fuck him. Taking him in, giving him a home, a bed, a job, and a friend, all without asking for anything in return. Nero also wanted it from the elder hunter, how he would come down in the morning with nothing but his boxers would nearly send Nero over the edge. He never looked a man or woman the same way he did Dante. Even Kyrie would never try to please him the right way or at all. He quickly let go of that subject. Runnning after the elder downstairs.

"Dante! Hey I'm sorry, I would let you F-"

Trish was downstairs , both her Dante were looking up at him. "Sorry for what kid, and you what?" The blonde woman asks. "Uh...It's nothing really..." She smiles at him, Nero blushed seeing that same smile on a picture sitting on Dante's desk. "So what brings you here?" Nero asks coming down the stairs and sitting on the couch across the room. "I came to warn Dante about-" She was interupted by the doors kicking in. A woman dressed in white, Kalina ann on her back steps in. His mismatched eyes scanned the room furiously.

"Dante! She yells. Pure anger in her voice. "I'm right here, you don't need to yell." She walks slow and pissed to the desk, a few tears coming into her eyes. "What were you thinking? I let you borrow her out the kindness of my heart, and you destroy my baby!" Dante tilited his head in confusion trying to figure out what she was talking about. He snaps up and hits his fist on his other palm remebering now. "Oh~ I remember, your motorcycle. Sorry bout that, those demons were more interested in it than me." She leans across the desk. "You're going to be so behind in your debt you'll need to sell the boxers off you ass" She said behind clenched teeth.

Nero sighs. Lady always comes in yelling about how Dante broke something and brings up his debt. He gets up and pulls her shirt she stumbles backwards "What?" she spits at him. Nero places a big wad of cash in her hands. "This should pay for a new one, a better one at that, and a little off his debt." She flipped through the money. "Yeah it will. Thanks kid." Great now everyone was calling him a kid. Lady nearly skips out the room happy for Nero. Trish walks past him putting a hand on his shoulder. "You must really like Dante kid. That's a lot of cash" Before he could object she was gone.

"Thanks Nero." Nero jumps at his real name being used. "I don't how I would've got out of that." Dante stood up stretching. "Well, it was the least I could do. I mean you gave me a home, bed and a friend in you." Nero says rubbing the back of his neck. "Just a friend, huh. Dante walks over to the younger slayer. Nero swallows hard seeing the hurt in Dante's eyes. "Whats with that look?" Nero backs up a little. "Well kid, if you haven't noticed...I love you." He pulls the shocked teen close to his body.

Nero's eyes widened. What? What that a confession? He tries to push himself away from the larger frame. "What are you talking about?" Dante pulls the small body tighter as it tries to escape his graps. "I love you" Dante repeated kissing Nero lightly on the lips. The younger slayer nearly fainted from all this. Dante repeated himself, the kisses lasting longer each time. Dante nips and bites at Nero's bottom lips requesting permission until it was granted. Nero opens his mouth slightly, a slick wet tounge forcing its way in. Dante explored each and part of Nero's mouth. A moan coming out of the younger at how experienced Dante was. This was too much. Sure Dante was hot and they've been living together for some months but...but...He gave up on trying to find a reason to escape, Nero wraps his arms around Dante neck pulling him close.

'Alright Dante, you finally got this kid. And here I thought I'd have to persuade you more.' For once Dante didn't tell him to shut up, all he cared about was Nero and the moans escaping his mouth. The younger slayer pulls away for air. "Dante...were is...all...this coming from?" He asks panting. "Guess I got tired of waiting." Dante leans in close. "And besides, Dark keeps trying to get to you. It's really pissing me off." The blush on Nero's face was beet red, mocking Dante's red jacket. "You were jelous?" Dante smirks at the word never being jelous of anything in his life. Except when Vergil got the gold necklace when Dante wanted it so bad.

"Heh, I guess I was." He picks the other up holding him bridal style. Nero yells at the height in elevation. "W-what are you doing you idiot? Dante kisses him again. "I'm taking you upstairs. Don't want anyone to walk in on us." Wait, when did Nero agree to do anything sexually? "I didn't say we were gonna have sex!" Dante pokes at the youngers crotch swirling his finger around the bulge. Nero gasps letting a small moan at the movment. "You want to get rid of this yourself?" Dante teases adding more pressure. "Ok ok! Just stop teasing me!" Nero gives in squeezing his legs together.

The elder smirks the whole way up the stairs and into the bedroom, not taking his eyes of the blushing half-devil in his arms. "Y-you're making me nervous when you stare like that pervert." Nero stutters. Pervert. Why does Dante have to be a pervert? "Oh~, so I'm a pervert now? You want pervert, I'll give you pervert" He throws Nero on the bed and peels off his jacket, towering over the small frame. "You don't scare me old man, give me what you got." He smirks pulling off his own jacket. Dante grabs the small wrist in one hand and pulls them over Nero's head. "You really shouldn't have said that." Dante warns bringing Nero into an intense kiss.

Nero's head was spinning the tounge in his mouth exploring around. Nero had enough of being dominated and started the strange dance with his tounge. The muscles fought outside of the mouths, saliva dripping on down their chins. The elder pulls away kissing on the smaller jaw line and neck. Dante bit Nero's shoulder making a small mark. Nero's moans at the rough treatment. "I guess I learned something new about my cute little future lover." Nero opens one eye he didn't know was closed. "What's that?"

"You like it rough" Dante bits harder into the mark, Nero yelps a little. "I'm sorry, did I bite too hard?" Dante teases. "Shut up and fuck me." Nero demands. "Not yet. There's something else I wanna do to you." He grabs ahold of the button on Nero's pants undoing them. He begins to kiss Nero's exsposed neck leaving hickeys and marks. He red hoodie suddenly hit the floor. When did Dante get it off his arms? His black shirt was pulled over his head leaving him in his unbottoned pants, that were quickly gone. Dante kisses down the youngers abs memorizing each curve. He gets to the hard organ of the moaning boy taking it in his hand giving it a squeeze. "Dante..." Dante smiles wide at his name being called so sensual and licks the underside of the twitching cock. "Ah!" Nero groans bucking his hips slightly. "You like this don't you? I wonder how many blowjobs you've gotten in your city." Nero opens one eye slightly to look at the older male. "This is my first" He sighs in shame, thinking of the hundreds of mouths that've probaly taken on Dante.

"Then I have to make this the best damn thing you've ever felt." He starts to move his hand slowly up and down the hard organ before sucking on the head. "Aaah! Mmmm..." He hides his blushing face under his devil bringer. Dante slides his tounge around adding more pressure before devouring the hole thing. Nero gasps at the heat radiating from Dante's throat, his self control slipping as he tries not to buck. The red devil growls, sending vibrations on the twitching cock. Nero felt pure bliss from that. It continued as the warmth started moving. Nero puts his hands by his side gripping the bed tearing the sheets

The kid was a lot bigger than Dante expected, only a couple inches from his own. Thank god Nero was under control, otherwise he would chocking on the large cock. Dante bobs his head at faster pace, sucking a little harder and adding more pressure. Nero's moans and goans could be heard outside if someone was walking close enough. "Dante...Dante! I'm about to come...!" He pants. Dante smiles at the warning, sucking to the tip and leaving the member with a loud 'Pop!' Nero grunts from the lack off heat and movement. "Why'd you stop?" He breathes sitting up trying to glare at Dante. It failed due to the blush on his cute face and lust in his eyes. "You're not coming without me, kid." Dante gets up from his snug spot between the small legs and crawls on top, pushing Nero to the headboard of the bed.

The elder holds a finger to Nero's lips parting his lips slowly waiting for the younger to suck on them. He gets the hint after a second and sucks on the finger letting out moan for Dante. When it was coated enough Dante gives him two more fingers to suck on. Nero really wanted to impress Dante this time he slowly sucked on them closing his eyes, then opening them slightly to give the other a sensual look. He feels the elder shiver at his look and laughs a little before running his tounge on the fingers one last time. When Nero opens his mouth to let the red clad devil know he was done his feels the pink muscle enter his again. Dante kissed Nero a little rough, sucking on his tounge and bottom lip. The younger gasps as he feels something wet circle his entrance. "It's ok Kid, it might feel a little bad at first, but I promise it'll feel better than a blow job." Dante whispers knocking Nero into another dimension.

The finger slid in quite easy, only discomfort surrounded it, no pain at all. Nero quickly adjusts to the one finger silently asking for more. Dante granted his wish and insetered another. It was a little painful only causing the young man to wince. He felt his tight whole stretch at the foreign objects. When the sky blue eyes opened to look at the elder, he started to scissor the fingers around the arousing heat. He curled and scissored and felt around until Nero starts to moan and wiggle from the touch. Dante finally stuck in the third one stretching another inch or so, Nero yelped from that. "Did I hurt you kid?" Dante asked, worry was present in his eyes. Nero opens one eye to look at Dante with a smirk on his face. The other deemed that as the ok and started moving his fingers in and out the small frame, pushing in and hitting a bundle of nerves. "Hah~" Nero mews, his back arches off the bed and his digs in deep tearing more of the sheets. Dante looks up quickly hitting the same spot getting a repeat of the lovely noise. "You like that huh?" He interigates. Nero keeps his eye closed not wanting to answer. Dante pushes his finger against it again massaging the spot. "Ah...Aaahhh~...Dant-e~" Nero moans. "Hm?" Dante tries his hardest not to laugh. "More...give me more! I want you inside!"

All of the elders self control was gone after that he took his fingers out and props himself against the young man, placing the slim legs on his shoulder to get in deep. Dante presses his throbbing erection torward the tight entrance slipping the head of his raging cock in, no problem. When Dante starts to push in deeper Nero groans a bit wrapping his arms around the larger frame. "You okay? I can wait here until you feel ready..." Dante tilts his head. Nero's smirk returns and he opens one eye to look at the elder, a playful look danced across his face. "I'm a big boy now mom, I think...I'm old enough to play." His smirk grows bigger as he watched Dante get offened. "It's about time to shut that smart ass mouth up." He pushes in some more, almost half way in. Damn he was so big. Nero couldn't wait till he was in all the way. "Make me" Was the last thing the younger could spit before Dante rams it in filling him. The heat was amazing, so tight so warm, so delicious.

"AH!" Nero arches his back clawing at Dante's, drawing a little blood. The smell only fuels the elder to fuck the kid's brains out. He figets trying his hardest not to rip the younger boy in half. Which seemed impossible since Nero kept making face of pleasure, then pain. It was driving Dante insane. After what seemed like a millenium Nero wiggles and pushes down on Dante's cock. "Dante...Move..." Nero breathes. He didn't have to tell Dante twice. He pulls out all the way rubbing the head on the boys entrace, slamming in before Nero could say anything. "Ah..." The young one threw his head back moaning in pure pleasure as Dante hit that sweet spot again. When he came back to earth Dante was going at a slow steady pace making sure to hit his prostate everytime.

"Faster...faster Dante..." Nero whimpered. "My pleasure" Dante grabs Neros slender waist and pounds his ass faster and harder. He was going at inhuman pace, throwing Nero over the edge in pleasure. Each thrust he put in squeezed a moan from Nero. The elder leans down kissing the teen tenderly, before pulling out and slamming back in continuing his pace. Nero opens his mouth to let out the loudest, sexiest moan he didn't know he had. Dante took the oppertunity to shove his tounge down the smallers throat. Nero moans into Dante's mouth sending the elder closer and closer to bliss. The elder wraps his hand around Nero's forgotten erection pumping time with his thrusts. The younger throws his head back drool sliding down his chin. "Aaaahhh~ Dante! I'm gonna come! Dante moves faster if possible trying to get Nero to release. "I'm right behind you Nero."He breathes into the youngers ear. Nero couldn't take it anymore, hearing Dante say his name so lustfully sent him pludering into the sea of pleasure.

"Dante!" He screams arching his back, digging his claws deep in the hunters skin and coming all over their chest. Dante was still pounding into Nero, the lewd slaps of wet skin on skin continued. Dante bent down to Nero's ear. "Help me come Nero." Nero opens his eyes slightly recovering from his orgasmn. "...What? What should I do?" Dante went a slower pace. "Say my name again. Scream it like you just did." He pushed in harder to help the young man. "D-Dante!" He yells again. Dante thrusts in faster biting down on Nero's neck, releasing his hot seed into Nero painting his insides white.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering I got Dark from Stage 101 of Bloody Palace in Devil May Cry 4!**

**I need major editing, but this good for my first right. Please Tell me what you think!**

**~Until next time~**


	4. Unwanted sex

The air was filled with their pants, it was warm and so comfortable. Strangly all Dante wanted to do was sleep, he passed out right there before he could say anything. Nero was right behind him feeling tired when he sees Dante sleeping, the air changes making Nero nervous. It was thicker and darker like when Dark was around. "Oh shit!" He tries to push Dante's body off him but it was too late. The crimson eyes stared back at him, Dark lickes his lipsrubbing Nero's chest. "Ready for round two?" Before Nero could react he was flipped over on his stomach his devil bringer twisted behind his back like before. The teen was already tired and he want to sleep. "Please...Dark. I only want Dante..." Dark steadies Nero ass in the air the way he wanted it. "Sorry kid, but those feelings that Dante feels for you are also mine." Nero gasps at what Dark was trying to say. "That's right, I love you too. Me and Dante are the same person, don't you love me back." Nero's head was twisting in confusion, yeah him and Dante were the same person, but they different personalites.

Nero's thought was interupted by the large cock sliding in him. "Hah~..." Nero purred. "Mmm...you like this cock don't you? Say it. Tell us how much you love it." Nero clenched his teeth trying to hide the pleasure. "Never." Dark wraps his hand around Nero new erection and starts stroking it roughly. "What do I have to do to make you love me kid." Dark whines thrusting into Nero. ".Ahhh. You can ah! Stop raping me! Uhn~!" Dark moves faster the grip on Neros hips tightning. "You don't like our little sex sessions? From the look and sound of this, I think you're enjoying yourself." He pushed in hard striking Nero's prostate and he wiggles to add more pleasure. "Whaaaa~" the younger throws his head back, he couldn't take it anymore he wanted, no needed Dark now.

"...more." He whispers hoping Dark doesn't hear his involunatary moans. Unfortuanatly he did and was taking full advantage of it. "What'd you say kid? You want me to stop?" Nero kept quiet his pride to big to let Dark win. Suddenly the pleasure in his ass was gone. Dark had pulled out before Nero released. "Why do you always do this?" Nero screamed "Do what?" Dark asked teasingly. "You asked me to stop didn't you?" Dark had sexullay torchured him before but this was crazy. "No...I wanted more!" He yelled again. "Oh~ I thought you said stop. I got it completly switched up."He was waisting time that Nero didn't have and it was pissing him off. "I can't take ot anymore. Just fuck me..." Dark smiles at the submitted man under him plowing back into hard. All the younger could do was drool and moan from the hard organ that striked his prostate. The feeling in his stomach was over whemling and he came all over the bed, surpressing the moan. "Aw why didn't you tell me you came?" Getting no answer he continued to thrust, the heat in his navel rising. " Mmmm...Nero!" He yelled and came in the young boy filling him to the top. Before he rode out his orgasm he made sure to bite the other side of the youngers neck leaving an exact copy of the one Dante did. The white liquid ran down his thighs when Dark pulled out. "Damn your sexy, even when you're fucked senseless."

Nero fell down unconscious in the puddle of his own cum. He would feel so discusting in the morning. Dark knew he should've picked the boy up and take him to the room but he looked so sexy sleeping in a pile of cum. Instead he found a piece of paper and scribbled something placing it on the boy before taking Dante's body out the door.

Nero woke up a fews hours later sticking to the sheets. "That's just nasty." He slings the white gunk off his face and neck. The ruffling of the paper between his legs caught his attention. "A note?" He picks it up and reads it. The note was written in Dante's handwritting.

Morning sexy,

Sorry bout letting you marinade in your own cum, but you looked so sexy, anyway if your wondering where I took Dante, don't worry about it. We'll be back in a couple days. Oh and we won't do anyone else. your sweet ass is keeping us on lock down.

Love you babe, Dark and Dante.

Nero crumples the paper up and throws it across the room. "How dare he kidnap my lover?" He gasps at the words that came out of his mouth, but it felt right. He was glad to be able to call Dante his lover. The white substance on his body makes him cringe and he gets up to take a shower.

Nero came down the stairs in his black boxers rubbing his hair with a small towel. To his surprise Trish was downstairs sitting on the desk. She looks up at him and smiles sweetly. "Hey Trish, what's up?" He walks past her to the kitchen. "Oh I was just looking for Dante." He gasps sightly. She notices of course and walks in with him. "So are you gonna tell me where he's at?" Nero swallows hard trying to keep Dante's new occupant a secret. "He stepped out a few hours ago." She raised an eyebrow. "Dante's up before noon? You're having a good effect on him Kid." She smacks his but and disappears before he could say anything. His ass was still sore from that double pounding he took last night. Wait, did Trish know that he had sex last night? He touched his shoulder where Dante had bit. Shivering from the bruise that hadn't healed. He immediatly ran upstairs to the bathroom to check out his new mark.

He gasps as there wasn't one mark but two! "I don't remember Dante biting me twice-. He suddenly remebered when Dark had bit him before he passed out. He suddenly remembered what Dante had told him when he asked about the bite marks on some demons they killed. "Those are mate marks. It's when they've picked a partner they wanna screw for the rest of their lives, it means the marked one belongs to them and no other deman will go after them. For me to do something like that, it'd have to be the finest, tastiest piece of ass this world has to offer." Nero blushed at the words, coming back to reality. "Guess that means I'm 'the finest, tastiest piece of ass this world has to offer.'" He chuckles then stops rubbing the other mark. Dark. Why the hell did he mark me? Would Dante be mad and not want me anymore? His heart ached at the thought. "Maybe if I never take off my shirt he won't notice." Nero sighs not knowing what to do or how to tell the elder.

For the rest of the day Nero sat at the office all alone. Dark hadn't returned the half-devil to him and he getting more pissed by the minute. Trish stopped by a couple times looking for Dante. She said she needed something urgent if she was willing to wait for Dante to come back. Nero had told her he'd call her when Dante returned and she left, but not before she squeezed both his shoulders. Nero surpressed a moan from her squeezing him. "What the hell was that?" He asks himself when Trish drove away. He pulls his shirt off and touches the marks. Why he get so much pleasure from rubbing them today. " I don't remember them feeling so good."

"What's this kid? I can't beleive you cheated on me with someone else." The husky voice broke him from his new discovery. Nero turns around to see Dante, in his hands was...Dark! Why was that idiot holding that rapest bridal style. Nero backs up slowly. "What's wrong kid, you look like you've seen a ghost." Dante placed Dark on the chair and started walking to his mate. "I missed you so much kid." He hugs Nero not getting a hug in return, instead he feels a sharp pain to his stomach. "D-damn kid, I'm glad to see you missed me too..." Nero towers over him glaring at the elder. "Where the hell have you been? I've been here by myself for about 24 hours. Do you have any idea how bored I was?" Dante got to his feet. " I'm sorry kid but, It's not my fault this stud here took me to my brother." Nero was shocked Dante never said anything about a brother. "I didn't know you had a brother."

"I thought he was dead actually, those were the rumors in the underworld at least." Nero leaned on the desk. "So where does this guy come in?" He points to the sleeping figure on the couch. "I'm really not sure of the details, but when I tried to ask Vergil, he was gone. The whole library, still not sure how he did that." He rubs on his stuble, smiling at the ceiling. "I wish you left the son-of-a-bitch there." Nero pouts. "I know you don't like him and he's violated you a couple times-"

"You don't know how stupid and selfish you sound." Nero cuts him off

"But I couldn't leave the sleeping stud on the ground for anyone's taking."Dante finishes his sentence. Nero sighs. "If this guy tries anything you'd better be there. He doesn't 'play' with me like you do" Dante ruffles his hair messing it up. "Don't worry kid. My eyes will never leave you or Dark. Trust me." Nero couldn't help but smile at the elder even though he fucked up for real. The teen pulls his self up to Dante's lips brushing them together. "I trust you completely" Nero pushes their lips together, pulling Dante's body lower. The elder quickly takes control licking around Nero's lips and sucking and nipping on the perfect bottom lip. The younger lets out moans with each nip, parting his lips so that Dante could re-explore his cave. The kiss was passionate and slow, Nero could tell Dante missed him. Time seemed to slow down when they kissed but Dark interupted it.

"You two are making me jelous." Nero pulls himself close to Dante trying not run into another fight with the grey elder. "Ah, good to your awake. I thought you had gone into a coma." There voices were so much a like it was crazy. "Heh, I was exsausted from the other night." He looks at Nero. Dante lets a possesive growl escape his lips. Oh crap, did Dante know what Dark did to him? "Um, Dante? Can I talk to...Alone!" He glares at Dark. "Sure kid. You stay here you stud." He winks at Dark. "Anything you say sexy." He winks back. Nero graons from the two acting so...stupid.

Nero lets Dante into their new room. Dante sits on the bed and lays back on his elbows. "So what's up babe?" He motions Nero to come and sit in his lap. Nero blushes and sits down. "I know you've seen the marks on my neck." Dante's smile fades. "Yeah, I know where one came from but I'm confused about the other..." Nero sighs and tries to get up only to be held down by the elder's strong arms. "It was Dark...he made the other mark. I tried to get him to stop but he was stronger than me and I was already tired from you-" Dante's lips interupts them. "Kid, I know, what happened." I saw the whole thing from his eyes. Nero punches the back of his head. "Why didn't you do anything?" Dante laughs and rubs his head. "I'm sorry but there was nothing I could do. I didn't know how to escape his mind. But he's on the outside and you don't have to worry about him hurting you while I'm here." He kisses the teen's neck. Nero blushes at how kind Dante was being.

Downstairs Dark had went through the fridge and grabbed a slice of pizza and a beer. He was now sitting behind Dante's desk with his feet propped on the desk. "Are the having sex without me? They've been up there a while." He gets up to go upstairs when the phone rings. Just like Dante, he punches the desk knocking the phone off the reciever and catches it as it comes down. "Devil May Cry, Dante here." The voice on the phone was scared and needed help. "Calm down ma'am tell me your location." He writes down some details and grabs a dark sword that looks like Rebellion out his back and leaves.

Dante and Nero were still making out upstairs both of their shirts were gone and Nero's pants were undone. Dante was going awefully slow which gave him time to think about who was downstairs. "Mmm. Dante." He tries to push away from the soft lips. "Hm?" Dante continues nipping and sucking on Nero's chest and nipple. "We-we forgot about Dark. Who knows what he's doing down there." he continues to push away. The elder plays with the rose colored bud before answering. "As long as he doesn't interupt us he's fine." Nero semi-gives still not wanting to leave the down there by himself yet. "Please just a small peek. I don't trust him." Dante sighs heavily before grabbing his shirt and putting it on. "Ok. But if he's not doing anything I'll have to punish you."He gives Nero's tight ass a squeeze.

They walk down to see that it's empty downstairs. Dark wasn't in the kitchen or the office. "Did he go to the bathroom?" Dante asks walking upstairs. He wasn't there either, he must've left or something. "I hope he's not hiding anywhere, I'd hate to shoot him up." Nero walks over to the desk to grab his gun Blue rose, when the door opens and closes. "Sorry, we're in the middle of something come back later." Nero calls before turning around. "That's no way to treat your customers." Dark teases. Nero turns around the barrel pointing at Dark's head. "What's wrong kid, you're looking at me like I'm your enemy." Nero shoots Dark in the forehead. "You are my enemy now where the hell have you been?" Dark had stumbled back a little from impact. "Damn kid, why'd you do that?" He was holding his forehead. Dante, who'd been standing at the stairs was silently laughing. "I'd answer my questions, if you don't want more holes in your scull."

"Alright, damn it. While you two were upstairs, I got a call and went on the mission." He throws a large stack of cash to Nero. "I figured that if you were gonna let me stay I'd have to pull my share too." Nero counts the money. It was over ten thousand dollars there! "Good job Dark. But don't forget about what I told you the other day." Dante walks down the stairs ever so slow. Dark smiles at him. "I didn't forget, in fact I'm looking forward to it." Nero looks at both of them confused. 


End file.
